1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to a backlight unit and a display module employing the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus, including a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, is a light-receiving type display apparatus that does not form an image due to self-emission or self-illumination but displays the image due to an external incident light source.
The LCD panel has a backlight unit formed on its rear side that emits light. Accordingly, the LCD panel may display an image even in a dark place. Also, other than the aforementioned light-receiving type display apparatus, the backlight unit is used as a surface light source apparatus such as a light source of a signboard.
The backlight unit may be classified into a direct light type and an edge light type according to how a light source is arranged. In the direct light type, a plurality of light source devices that are arranged straight below a panel emit a light directly to the panel, and in the edge light type, a plurality of light source devices that are arranged in a side end portion of a light guide panel that emit a light and then the light is delivered to a panel via the light guide panel.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.